


Berg Isn't Passionate About Many Things

by Lestire_Iillas



Category: Court of Swords (Webseries), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Rollplay
Genre: Adam Koebel frantically looking through the Book of Erotic Fantasy, An inappropriate use of the magic bracers, But he's got his moments, M/M, Ramus is a terrible person, an attempt at Adam's style of narration, and a look into half-orc culture feat. fantasy racism rearing its ugly head, domesticity on the road, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestire_Iillas/pseuds/Lestire_Iillas
Summary: But this is one of them.Or: Ramus and Berg still have their bracers on, Gideon doesn't, their party members keep dying, and there's more than enough guilt to go around.





	1. Shiny

We hear the sounds of the jungle at night before we see anything - rushing water, birds and insects filling the humid air with a natural hum. The shot fades in to rain falling on the dark leaves of the underbrush outside a shallow cave in the Xu Lin Valley. Inside, you've lit a small campfire, and your shirts and a few other belongings are drying on a line nearby. This is the most dry place you've been able to find on your way to finding Azure Vortex, so you're taking the time to rest here after several days of trudging through an increasingly swampy area. 

Gideon is still getting used to the feeling of having both his arms bare, still instinctively going to cover his left forearm whenever he thinks someone might see. We see him sitting on a natural ledge in the cave, feeling the skin there in the firelight, distracted and hardly paying attention to his companions.

Not that they're doing much. This is just one of many days you've spent together on the road, and there's only so much that Berg has to say. At the moment, Ramus is taking a bowl of rainwater inside and using it to carefully shave his face with a knife. Berg watches him doing this, since it's just about the most interesting thing going on at the moment. 

We hear a roll of thunder in the distance, and Berg slowly stands up. He looks around the cave, before walking to the entrance and saying, "Berg takes first watch."

Ramus glances up at him, "Fine. But don't wake me up before you have to. This might be the last time I ever wake up  _without_ my face covered in mud."

"I can take the second watch." Gideon sounds far away when he speaks. "I'd rather that than have to listen to you complaining about it tomorrow."

That's met with a tight-lipped glower from Ramus, thumbing the knife in his hand. "How thoughtful of you."

Gideon rolls his eyes, then lays back to try and wedge some sleep in before it's his watch.

 

***

 

It's well past midnight when we see Berg, soaking wet from the rain, shaking Gideon awake. Gideon snaps up with a shout, prepared for some sort of ambush, but when he sees the confused, unimpressed look on Berg's face, he calms himself. "Ah... Right." Ramus tosses and turns dramatically, clearly miffed at the noise. "The night has been uneventful so far, then?"

Berg just grunts. Gideon has to assume that it's an affirmative grunt. So, he shuffles off towards the cave's entrance, picking up a strip of dried meat from his pack as he goes to set up for the rest of the night. 

Ramus finds himself specifically awake, despite not having to do anything. He's just staring at the smoking embers of the campfire as Berg takes the time to fish a lump of soap out of his bag and almost ritualistically bathe himself in the most minimal way possible - using the same bowl Ramus shaved with, rinsed out and now full of fresher water, drying himself with a spare shirt, and letting his long black hair fall loose to dry when he's done. Ramus thinks it's ironic, how the two half-orcs he's gotten to know are among the most hygienic people he's ever met, despite all stereotypes to the contrary, and how Gideon is so astonishingly filthy. 

His tired eyes linger on the smoky shine of Berg's hair as he kneels, on the matte cleanliness of his bare back, on the glint of the bracer in the moonlight trickling in through the canopy and the angles of the cave. 

Berg stills, then twists his neck to stare back. "What is it?"

Ramus grits his teeth, and replies, "Mmm. Mostly racism."

Berg faces him completely then, landing into a solid squat. He opens one palm, and makes a fist with his other hand. Stone-faced, he smacks the fist into his open palm in a threatening gesture. Ramus chuckles, half asleep. Berg cracks a rare, one-tusked smile. His eyes falling shut, Ramus mutters, "That's right. We'll get 'em, big guy."


	2. Predictable

After a particularly frustrating and long encounter with some insect swarms, Gideon, Berg and Ramus decide to take a short rest, having found some elevated and dry ground. Gideon is curled up on his bedroll, catching up on some sleep. Ramus is on his guard, making sure nothing creeps up on them from his vantage point above the marshland. He sees Berg approach from a long distance off.

His companion is only wearing a high-collared, buttoned shirt with no sleeves to speak of, his light linen trousers rolled up in the heat, and his boots. Ramus finds himself staring at Berg's flexed arm muscles as he carries a large, pale-haired buck over his shoulder. Ramus falls into a lopsided grin. For all the time that they've worked together, Berg will disappear for great swaths of the day sometimes, and while it's the easiest solution to the group needing food, Ramus may or may not miss his dull and monotone company from time to time. 

There's something visceral about him, something that Ramus wants about his glistening body. There's no shame in it, he figures. He is a creature of want, after all.

Berg doesn't say anything as he climbs the hill and gets to work preparing the deer. Ramus turns from his post to look at him. Berg may not be a smart man, but he certainly has developed an amused face that only shows up whenever Ramus thinks 'Fuck it' and stares at him. Without breaking his concentration, Berg rumbles, "You've been quieter than me."

Ramus chuckles. "Funny. I'd think you'd appreciate that."

Berg pauses, still looking down. "I didn't say I didn't."

A question hangs in the air, one that Berg obviously feels he doesn't need to ask. Ramus stands and puts a hand on one hip, speaking slowly and enunciating, "That's very observant, though, Berg. I'm surprised you'd notice something like that, honestly - "

"There are only three of us. We can't hide much."

Ramus clicks his tongue, "As you say. You certainly don't make much effort to hide any of your modesty, Half-Orc."

"What, you don't like it?" Berg finally, briefly looks up and quirks an eyebrow, "Human?"

When Ramus opens his mouth to speak, yet nothing comes out, he shuts it again, a glare worming its way toward Berg. He sounds half-concerned and half-amused when he asks, "Hmm... Too forward?"

"No!" Ramus snaps, "And I can think of a much better use for your tongue than speaking. Your words _suck_.”

Berg’s eyes are wide open and he gains a self-satisfied grin, making a moment’s eye contact and casually, rhythmically prodding the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Ramus huffs dramatically, “Really? Is this what passes for flirting among Half-Orcs? I am appalled and frankly insulted.”

Berg shakes his head, “I was just sinking to your level.”

Gideon, facing away from both of them, shouts, "Can you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to rest."

Ramus pans a scowl in his direction before rubbing his temple, sensing a stress headache coming on. He whispers, "Great", as a smug Berg continues to be useful.


End file.
